Oh Shit!
by xxaoxx
Summary: Bagaimana jika kebiasaan yang wonwoo anggap dapat membuang sial untuknya selama ini malah membawa sial untuknya? 'Tidak ada yang setampan dirimu Kim Mingyu' - wonwoo (Meanie! GS!wonwoo, happy reading!) oneshot! Complete


Selamat Membaca!

Minggu pagi yang cerah, seharusnya membuat suasana hati banyak orang menjadi lebih baik apalagi ini adalah akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk gadis cantik dengan tatapan datar dan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama. Hari libur yang cerah rasanya tidak dapat membuat _mood_ nya bagus seketika, karena pekan selanjutnya adalah minggu ujian.

"Pagi semua." Sapa Wonwoo dengan datar setelah sampai di meja makan yang sudah lengkap sejak dia tiba.

"Pagi." Sapa balik _Eomma,_ , _Appa_ , dan Jungkook adiknya secara kompak.

Mereka yang sudah terlalu hapal dengan sikap Wonwoo, sepertinya tahu tentang keadaan _mood_ satu-satunya putri keluarga Jeon tersebut dan memilih untuk tidak bertanya daripada kena semprot pagi-pagi.

"Aku akan ke _salon_ setelah ini."

Seperti sebelumnya, Wonwoo pasti akan melakukan kebiasaannya ini sebelum ujian . Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu pintar, namun sifat _insecure_ nya cukup tinggi. Jadi saat dia merasa jika ujiannya akan sulit, Wonwoo selalu mekakukan kebiasaannya yang di sebutnya sebagai 'pembuang sial' atau 'pembawa keberuntungan'

Ya dia yakin jika dia memotong rambutnya sebelum ujian atau hal-hal penting lainnya, pasti semuanya akan lancar

Cukup kuno sebenarnya, namun hanya anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui kebiasaan Wonwoo ini dan tidak pernah melarang Wonwoo selama tidak berpengaruh buruk pada gadis itu. Lagipula Wonwoo tidak pernah benar-benar memotong habis rambutnya seperti laki-laki misalnya, jadi mereka tidak keberatan.

O S

Setelah sampai di _salon_ , Wonwoo menimang-nimang harus memotong seberapa pendek rambutnya. Biasanya dia hanya memotong sedikit, namun kali ini dia ingin suasana baru jadi dia akan merubah model rambutnya sekalian.

Wonwoo memandang rambut barunya yang sebelumnya sepunggung menjadi sebahu sekarang, poninya juga dipotong tipis menutupi dahi indahnya.

Benar-benar cantik dan terlihat _fresh_ , saat orang-orang melihatnya. Wonwoo tersenyum puas karena _mood_ nya menjadi bagus saat melihat hasil rambutnya.

O S

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya pada jam makan siang, dan dia melihat ada teman Jungkook yang juga tetangganya sekaligus adik kelasnya, ikut makan siang bersama mereka.

Saat melihat Mingyu, Wonwoo otomatis berhenti karena sedikit terkejut mengetahui jika tetangga tampannya itu berada di rumahnya.

Nyonya Jeon yang melihat putri sulungnya berdiri diam pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan disana, kemarilah makan siang bersama." Panggilan nyonya Jeon membuat Jungkook dan Mingyu yang sedang mengobrol serta _Appa_ nya yang membaca koran menatap ke arahnya.

Dapat dilihat jika dari dekat bahwa wajah Wonwoo memerah karena Mingyu yang tampan dengan senyuman dan gigi tarinya itu menatapnya.

Dengan kikuk Wonwoo melangkah menuju tempat makan dan duduk dihadapan Mingyu yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Setelah itu baru mereka semua menyadari rambut baru Wonwoo dan cukup terkejut dengan perubahannya.

"Wah _Noona_ , kau memotong rambutmu cukup pendek kali ini." Jungkook mulai mengomentari.

Biasanya Wonwoo akan membalas komentar adiknya dengan perkataan yang tajam tapi menusuk itu, namun kali ini dia hanya diam yang membuat Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Wonwoo _noona_ ternyata juga cantik dengan rambut pendek ya."

Deg.

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar mendengar pujian Mingyu yang tampan, wajahnya juga semakin memerah dan membuat Jungkook semakin bingung dengan kakaknya yang diam saja.

Sebelum Jungkook bertanya, nyonya Jeon sudah selesai menyiapkan makan dan segera mengajak mereka untuk memulai makan.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , orang tua mu besok pulang dari _Anyang_ jam berapa?"

"Sepertinya pagi sudah sampai _Ajumma_."

"Kami mendoakan semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh ya."

"Terima kasih _Ajumma_."

Wonwoo tidak sadar jika sejak tadi dia tidak memulai makannya dan malah memperhatikan Mingyu yang untuk kesekian kalinya terlihat sangat tampan apalagi saat tersenyum.

" _Noona_ , apa kau kenyang jika menatap Mingyu seperti itu?" Jungkook yang menyadari jika _noona_ nya memperhatikan Mingyu sejak tadi mulai menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo buru-buru melahap makananya saat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

'Jungkook sialan' Batin Wonwoo sebal karena adiknya mengganggu acaranya memperhatikan orang yang ditaksirnya itu.

Ya Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu sejak awal bertemu dua bulan lalu, saat Mingyu pindah ke sebelah rumahnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan senyuman menawan Mingyu sejak saat itu.

Nyonya Jeon yang mengetahui keadaan tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil.

"Ehem! Mingyu- _ya_ kau sangat tampan. Apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan eommanya terhadap Mingyu yang malah tertawa pelan.

"Belum _ajumma_ hehehe."

Fyuh, lega Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin kekasih yang seperti apa Gyu, cantik, manis, baik atau bagaimana?"

Seperti belum puas mengerjai Wonwoo, Jungkook bertanya lagi kepada Mingyu. Setelah berpikir sejenak Mingyu menjawab dengan senyumannya.

"Aku suka gadis yang manis saat tersenyum dan memiliki rambut panjang yang indah."

Uhukk!

Mereka terkejut saat mendengar Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba tersedak setelah ucapan Mingyu dan tergesa meminum airnya.

Jderr! Rasanya Wonwoo mendengar suara petir saat mengetahui jawaban Mingyu.

'Sial! Kenapa tadi aku memotong rambutku.' Batin Wonwoo sebal masih dengan meminum airnya untuk meredakan batuknya

Rasanya Jungkook ingin tertawa keras melihat reaksi kakaknya, tapi juga merasa kasihan karena kesialan yang didapat kakaknya setelah melakukan ritual 'Pembuang Sial' nya.

Baru kali ini Wonwoo merasa kebiasaannya malah menjadi _boomerang_ dengan membawa sial kepadanya.

"Tapi, sekarang aku juga suka gadis berambut pendek."

Uhukk!

Tersedak versi dua untuk Wonwoo yang batuknya baru reda harus merasakan tersedak ludahnya kali ini saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tampan saat ini.

'Sial, dia tampan sekali.'

 _Motto_ Wonwoo mulai saat itu adalah 'Tidak ada yang setampan dirimu Kim Mingyu!'

Buang saja pemikiran kalian yang berpikir Wonwoo itu orang yang datar di awal tadi.

END.


End file.
